Burnt Cheese
by SugarButter
Summary: Mike is at work in Foxy's and is bitten by a spider, and soon after new things begin to happen to the ex-nightguard. Will he be able to understand what's happening? Based off of Can't Go Home Again, be sure to check it out before reading! I own nothing, all rights go to Mable and Scott Cawthon.


**This is a cheesy knock-off from The Amazing Spiderman, because I just rewatched it and just** _ **had**_ **to see the invisionment (if that's a word lol) of Mike being Spiderman in my head.**

 **This plot belongs to Mable and I own nothing, nothing from it... not even the burnt cheese smell! Well... maybe that. Anyways, FNAF is Scott Cawthon's, obviously. Read** _ **Can't Go Home Again**_ **before reading this, it's such a great story! Technically book... She's so dedicated the story has over 600,000 words!**

* * *

Mike hissed in pain and batted at the spider on his arm, knocking it off but not before it had sunk his teeth into his wrist. "Those freakin' little buggers." He muttered to himself as he walked back into the kitchen in the Pizzeria to grab a birthday cake. He'd been in the office a few minutes previous to grab some more birthday candles. Some little girl turning nine, and yet they only had eight candles. He lit them and brought the cake out to the party, a kid deciding it to be funny throwing a slice of pizza at the previous night guard. He let it slide down his face as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh sir, I brought special candles for my daughter. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." The lady whispered. He responded by plucking off eight candles and shaking them out, grabbing the ninth as a lighter and stepped aside for her to work. He then went ahead and lit the candles that spelled Happy Birthday as Foxy led the kids in the chorus, the Puppet chiming away on the other side of the table. The girl smiled at Mike before blowing out her candles. She was missing two teeth.

"Yar, happy birthday Melanie! Ready ter dig inta yer booty?" Foxy spoke, having heard her name earlier in the party. Mari simply handed her a white wrapped gift with a blue ribbon, wearing his default smile as the girl giddily unwrapped it. He chimed in amusement as she hugged it close before her mom placed some cake in front of you.

"Time for you to go back to the Prize Corner." Mike reminded and gestured, having seen a whole parade of kids stampede into there earlier. He chimed again and hovered with his 'strings' into the corner.

"Mike, you okay? You're looking a little pale." Jeremy whispered to the brunette.

"I feel fine." Mike responded before some kid complained to him about an arcade game being out of tickets. "Be right back.

Adding more tickets was an easy task, but quite annoying. They'd finally made a rule that if the machine ran out of tickets, you'd get a few extra coins because kids kept swearing they'd hit the jackpot and gotten 500 tickets, even when it was games like Pacman and you _couldn't_ get a jackpot.

He handed the kid a couple tokens and walked back into the party room, where Jeremy was keeping two toddlers from climbing Foxy as he tried to dance unhalted to the Pirate Song. The kids stopped eating the cake and resulted in a food fight filled with pizza, ice cream, cake, and salad ingredients. Fritz and Natalie were trying to clean up but seemingly gave up as no progress was made.

At this point Mike looked at his arm and noticed the spider bite swollen to twice the size. He had a killer headache and if someone told him to go home, he'd obliged. For now, he was stuck in a madhouse of kids without manners towards the employees.

" _What_ is going on?!" A mother exited the bathrooms and shrieked, the kids dropping the cake and Fritz and Natalie jumping to cleaning up the mess. A few kids looked at their now dirty clothes and began sobbing, though most looked at their feet in an embarrassed way. Luckily, no blame was pinned on Foxy's crew. Mike grabbed some paper towels and helped a kid wipe down his front. This earned him some unwanted attention.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to my son?" A lady came over and looked pretty upset, as if he wasn't an employee.

"Your son was upset, he got pretty messy in the food fight. You want to clean your kid, fine by me." He shoved the paper towels into her hand and she scoffed at his 'attitude.'

"James, take this as a life lesson. Guys who act like that are probably perverts and gay, avoid them." Mike rolled his eyes at the woman.

He moved to another girl, who'd been in another party and a piece of cake smacked her on the side of her face and into her hair, begged for him to clean her up. He asked her older brother, who came into the bathroom with him as he gingerly cleaned her face and hair. He'd never try anything, but understood the concern.

After the place closed, Mari waving to Chrissy who'd apparently come by, no surprise there, as she rode off, and Mari turned to Mike.

"Sounded like quite a party in there." Mari teased softly, aware of Tabby was still wrapping up in the kitchen and never actually speaking in front of her, and fingered a bit of frosting of the side of Mike's face.

"You don't even know the worst of it." Mari could _hear_ his eyes rolling without even looking into his eyes. "This woman saw me cleaning off the cake from a boy's shirt and decided I was some creepy pervert trying to sexually harass a small boy in public?! Yeah, I haven't done that in, what, thirty years?"

"Mike... you aren't even thirty years old..."

"Exactly Mari, exactly." Mari softly gripped his hand to soothe him as he watched the doors, being sure nobody was coming. Mari rubbed circles on Mike's hand before the door began creaking open and Jeremy's voice could be heard. The Puppet let go of his hand... but Mike's hand stayed glued to Marionette's palm.

"Mike..." He hissed, and he frantically tried pulling, to no avail. Finally his hand slid off as Jeremy's head turned towards them. Mike tried to hide his guilty expression. Lucky Marionette, who just went to his default smile.

"Go home, you two. Mike, you go take a bath. You smell like sugar and... burnt cheese?"

The two didn't need to be told twice. Unlike most days where Marionette would teleport home and greet Mike there, he teleported into the backseat of his car and crouched behind the seat, so he was hidden but Mike could hear.

"So, what's with this not letting go of my hand thing? Were you _trying_ to get us caught?" There was a hint of frustration in his voice, but mostly curiosity and concern.

"I physically couldn't. Must've been the frosting. That stuff dries _hard._ Ever make a gingerbread house, you know what I mean." Mike tried to throw in a bit of humor to cover his own concern. His hand felt... stuck to Mari's. He had no idea why but obviously it could get them caught.

"Miiiikke..." Puppet whined at him and put his mask against his neck, causing a slight shudder of delight at the sudden cold porcelain against his bare neck.

He looked at his hand, at the spiderbite, and wondered if this had anything to do with it. It had swollen to five times its size. Unlucky for Mike, Mari followed his gaze and grabbed his hand when he spotted the bite.

Mike swerved and cars honked as he straightened back into the right lane. "Mari, be careful!" He scolded before noticing the Puppet's lack of smile. "Mari?"

"How long ago did you get this bite?" Mari whispered softly, clearly concerned.

"A few hours. It's no big deal, it isn't bothering me." A blatant lie, if it was causing his killer headache.

"This... shouldn't happen. It normally wouldn't swell so big. Are you allergic?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe it's multiple bites? My blood must be tasty if he kept biting me." He tried to work the humor in there but Mari didn't seem to buy it, even when Mike certainly did.

"Maybe Mike... when we get home, straight to bed." Marionette replied and Mike nodded slowly. After they parked the car and Marionette teleported into the house, Mike walked into the now unlocked house and walked into their bathroom, going to brush his teeth. He squirted the toothpaste onto the brush... and onto the mirror. He felt so groggy he just tried getting a bit off the mirror as he went ahead and turned on the faucet, so of course he had to rip off the handle. "Ugh..."

"Mike? You okay in there?"

"Yeah... don't come in!" The door had begun to creak open, but Mari waltzed in, knowing he'd have locked it if he was gonna dress. Even if not, he didn't really care about Mike's privacy.

"Mike... what in the... _WHAT?!_ What did you do, send a tornado on the sink? If it's that maddening, I'll help."

"Mari... somethings wrong with me."

"Something's always wrong with you, what is it this time?"

"...I don't know." Mike said softly and looked at his hands, looking around at the bathroom in question. "I don't know Mari..."

* * *

Mike woke up with a groan and opened his eyes, feeling a warm body curled against his chest. He slid out of bed to not wake Mari but to no avail. "Mike?"

"Go back to bed, Mari." He whispered and planted a kiss on his forehead softly. "I'm just gonna get a snack." The black and white striped being nodded and curled back up. "Hurry back Mike, or I might take your spot." He chuckled at the Puppet and left to the kitchen.

He settled in a chair and began eating leftover pizza from Freddy's, then realized he'd left his poured milk on the counter. He dropped his hand onto the table in a defeated manner, two of his fingers curling under his fist and he hissed at the pain... which only lasted a few seconds.

Only then did he realise the webbing that had shot from his wrist. "What in the bloody hell?!" He exclaimed loudly, causing Marionette to rush downstairs in a panic and froze when Mike moved his hand up and the webbing stretched from his hand to the tablecloth.

"Mike... was that a normal spider bite?" Mari finally whispered out. The bite was fully gone and both males realized this. Mike checked all around his arm and even the other arm to make sure it hadn't 'moved', and slowly shook his head. "Oh my gosh."

"Mari... Mari, call Jeremy. He might know what to do."

Mike then began trying to fling the webs from his wrist again but couldn't figure out how. He huffed as he jerked his hand in different motons, finally finding the two fingers down love sign one and flinging it upside down. A thin line of web shot from his wrist... and right into Jeremy's face.

"I didn't realise you were here..." Mike trailed awkwardly at the man who stood there flabbergasted, looking between Mari and Mike.

Finally, Jeremy broke the silence. "Is this some joke? If it is, kudos to you, hilarious, now how'd you do it." Jeremy obviously wasn't impressed.

"Dude, this is no joke. Help me. My hands are sticky and my strength is wacko." Mike was trying to use a bit of humor to lighten the mood. "My wrists shoot webs and _I think I'm becoming a spider."_ Mike said that last part with realization. He was becoming a spider.

"Hey Mike... you're a spiderman." **(In this Spiderman doesn't exist yet XD)**

"Oh my gosh Mike, you should be a superhero now! You could maybe swing from webs like spiders and even climb walls! We'd call you... Spiderman."

"Like that's completely original." Jeremy muttered, going unnoticed by the two.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves..."

"Try it! I'll catch you if your webs break, Mike." Mari promised. Mike hurried up the stairs and balanced on the banister before hooking a web to the ceiling and grabbing his end with both hands. He took a deep breath and jumped.

"Woohoo!" He yelled as he soared across the living room, lifting his legs so they wouldn't hit the floor. This, however, was short-lived as he soon collided with the wall. "Ouch..." He pressed his hands against the wall and was able to use the stickiness to cling to the plaster and smirked down at the two, climbing up to the ceiling and hanging upside down with his feet on the wall and just walked.

"That is so cool dude." Jeremy complimented, still in awe. "I mean, jeez. Who knew you could be cooler than Mari."

This caused a shriek of static and a chuckle from Mike and before Mari could playfully tackle Jeremy to the floor, a web shot from the man on the ceiling and he was brought up with the spider man, dangling in line with the chandelier.

"I can't wait to be a hero! I'll save the world! Mariiiii, would you be willing to make me a suit? Please?" Mike begged and this got a chime from said animatronic. "Sure _Mikey_ , sure."


End file.
